Tark'agika
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |image = center|250px |titles = Endless Spike Wyvern |names = Nargalizard, Edgy McEdgelord x2, Takagi Ketra |species = Leviathan |habitats = Ancestral Steppe, Ancient Outback, Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Rotten Vale |size = Large |relations = ??? |move = Serrated Frenzy |elements = None |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis }} are Leviathans introduced in an expansion for MHFE. Physiology are large, heavlily armored reptiles, bearing a vague resemblance to monitor lizards and marine iguanas. Their dorsal sides are covered in serrated, razor sharp osteoderms, which go all the way up to the snout. At the tail they form a single, large spike, making for a deadly weapon. The monster's hide is of a pale black color, disrupted by several reddish and green splotches on both sides of the body. The limbs are colored a pale, turquoise-green with brown claws. The monster's eyes are a striking yet pale blue with the typically slit pupils of a nighttime predator. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Behavior Towards Other Monsters Turf Wars Tracks Specific Locale Interactions Special Behaviors Abilities are vicious fighters, defending themselves with all their might. Interestingly, they do not possess elemental abilities, however, they can use the rare and dangerous Corrosion Ailment. Additionally, with their sharp spikes they can cause gruesome wounds, the unfortunate victims suffering from profuse bleeding, which, thanks to a chemical found in their saliva, is very hard to stop. Description |Monster Icon = |description = Vicious and deadly, the Tark'agika is a walking force of nature. Their body is armored with many sharp scales, while their extensively large teeth can cut through steel. Specialized organs located in their throats allow them to use a highly corrosive acid, only worsening the odds of survival for the unfortunate prey.}} Rage and Tired States *'Rage' **Drools a brownish green fluid, bite attacks inflict bleeding and corrosion. Eyes change to a red color and steam comes out of the monster's nostrils. *'Tired' **Drools heavily, this time clear saliva, cannot use any corrosion-based attacks and will trip after every charge attack. Should the monster use a tail slam, it will take longer to free its tail. Interactions with Alternate States can be affected by the Frenzy Virus, reports of Apex Individuals being unconfirmed. A frenzied does not display new attack patterns, except for moving around more frantically. Additionally, bite attacks performed when enraged always inflict the virus. Interestingly, due to a sudden surge in Streamstones, them being found in extremely unusual locales for unknown reasons, Tempered are confirmed to exist in the Wildspire Waste and the Rotten Vale. Mounts The mount animation is the very same as for other Leviathans like Lagiacrus or Agnaktor, except for the roar, which is performed differently. The head is not accessible due to the large spikes. Attacks G-Rank Rage Mode S-Rank Rage Mode Music Theme Breaks *Teeth chipped, nasal horns broken, left cheek blade broken, right cheek blade chipped, scar across the right eye **Several scars on face, right cheek blade broken off, left blades on scalp broken, right blades on scalp chipped *Spine on tail chipped, osteoderms broken off **Tail severed *Claws on right paw wounded *Claws on left paw wounded *Blade on back wounded, right blade completely broken off Carves G-Rank S-Rank Equipment WIP Quests G-Rank - Village G-Rank - Gathering Hall S-Rank Ecology Taxonomy Habitat Range Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Behavior Cutscenes WIP Trivia Notes